


His Other Half

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, Stridercest - Freeform, Twin Striders, Twincest, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a pointless Stridercest thingy. I have a slight obsession. Maybe large. Not enough twin Striders.<br/>Dirk and Dave are twins and have douchy parents and Dirk has nightmares so they cuddle and frick frack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Other Half

You woke to the sound of your door creaking open. A few minutes later you felt your covers lift and felt your twin crawl in beside you. You turned on your side to face him.  
“Bad dream?” you murmur, voice low. It's quiet and your parents have finally stopped fighting, you didn't want them to wake up. Plus you weren't allowed to do this with your brother anymore.  
“Mhmm.” he mumbled pressing closer to you. Dirk had been having nightmares since you were little. And not the regular, oh no monsters, but terrifying ones. Filled with aliens, the end of the world, strange planets with monsters to defeat. The worst part, he always cried when he told you about this, was you died. It broke your heart.  
“Don't worry. I'm here.” you pulled him closer to you, his head resting on your chest, and pet his hair. Your other hand rubbed circles into his back. He tilted his head back and looked up at you with teary eyes.  
“You won't be forever.” you frowned.  
“What do you mean?” you would always be there for him.  
“You're gonna go get married someday, and leave me all alone.” marriage. Huh. You'd never really thought about that. And to tell the truth, you didn't really want to. You and your brother had a very close relationship, being without him, ever, seemed awful.  
“I doubt that. I don't think I'd ever love someone else as much as I love you.” and that was the thing your parents most worried about. They said your relationship was unhealthy. You looked down at your brother, who was looking at you. Red eyes met orange and you knew you loved him more than you should. But you could see he felt the same way. He scooted up further and hesitantly pressed his lips to yours.  
His lips were soft, and you could feel how much he loved you just with that one kiss. He pulled away after a moment, looking into your eyes. You put your hand up to his cheek and he covered yours with his own. You gently rolled over so you were on top of him, supporting your weight with your arms. You leaned into him, kissing him again, this one a little harder. You felt Dirks tongue seeking entrance and you parted your lips for him. Your tongues tangled together and you felt his fingers thread through your hair. You were pressed together, chest against chest, and you were suddenly glad you both only slept in underwear.  
Your kisses began to get more desperate, your mind was blank, you just knew you wanted more of Dirk. You lightly ground your hips together, blood rushing straight to your cock the second you heard, and felt, Dirk gasp into your mouth. You pulled up to look at him. His face was flushed and he looked beautiful. Not that you'd tell him that.  
“Dave, I-” you cut him off with another kiss, knowing his request, also knowing he wouldn't really want to ask. You pulled his boxers down and he raised his hips to help. You slid down the bed and part his legs, getting in between them. You didn't have lube,and you couldn't venture into the house to look for something to use. You pressed your lips to his inner thigh and moved to kiss his entrance.  
You heard a slight gasp from Dirk and then felt his hands in your hair. You pressed your tongue against his entrance, pushing in slightly. You heard him gasp again and felt him push at your head. You slid your tongue in further and your brother moved his hands to clutch the sheets. You continued to lick for a few minutes, then sat up. You held your fingers up to Dirk's lips and he quickly darted out his tongue and pulled them into his mouth. You moaned as quiet as you could as he worked your fingers. Damn he was good with his tongue.  
You pulled your fingers out of his mouth and sat on his chest, resting your member on his lips. He quickly began licking you as you began to insert one of your fingers into him. He moaned around you and you almost came then. Once you could move your finger around you added another and began scissoring them, stretching him. After you were sure he was ready you pulled out of his mouth and scooted back down and positioned yourself. You pushed in slowly, trying not to hurt him. Dirk whimpered and you quickly pressed kisses to his face. He began to relax and gave you the go ahead to begin moving. He pulled your face down to his and kissed you lovingly, licking your lips until you parted them. You kept your thrusts slow, cradling his face with your hands while you kissed.  
It didn't matter what anyone else thought, this was right. Your twin completed you and that was all that mattered. After you finished you pulled out and laid beside him, pulling him to your chest. You heard your parents start up their arguing again and you held Dirk closer. You closed your eyes and thought about your birthday in a few months, you'd be eighteen then and you and Dirk could find a place of your own. That's what would get you through the next few months, and now, you focused on Dirks even breathing and let yourself be lulled to sleep.


End file.
